bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
How to contact us Feel free to leave a message here, but if you're leaving a message about the Main Page you might might find it more helpful to leave a comment at this forum post: Main Page Design Ideas. If you're new to the wiki you might want to check out Baker Street Wiki:About. If you'd like to speak to an admin, feel free to leave a comment on my wall, or contact another of the admins. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:25, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Wikis suggestion There is a Victorian London wiki - http://victorian-london.wikia.com/wiki/Victorian_London_Wiki and a Victorian Britain wiki http://victorianbritain.wikia.com/wiki/Victorian_Britain_Wiki. It might be useful to use these for the factual background to complement articles here. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:11, February 25, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the suggestion Jackiespeel, I'll check them out. :) bloob (talk) 20:01, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I am using a library computer (so it is lower rather than higher resolution) at the moment - and several of the components of the main page overlap. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Probably for the reason mentioned immediately above I can't post to BB's wall: but a SH equivalent to 'Tea in the Wikiverse' (on Tea Wiki) might be useful posted to each of the several Sherlock Holmes related wikis (duly amended) - Baker Street is not necessarily going to be the first search idea. Somewhat simpler than a webring - and, suitably annotated (particular series, role playing etc) somewhat more useful. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know about the main page, I'm not sure what I can do abiut it as it looks fine on my computer and when i look at it on my Kindle, but I'll keep it in mind. : We already have a page for Related Websites:Wikis with minor Holmes content, is that the type of thing you mean? --blue (talk) 18:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Tea Wiki tends to freeze up library wikis. Do a check on the 'new Wikis' on the main Wikia site there are several to be found under 'Sherlock.' A link from the main page here (and those of the other wikis) to the 'related wikis list' here would resolve the matter. Jackiespeel (talk) 19:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) : I didn't see any Sherlock wikis that are currently active or have more than a couple of pages. blue (talk) 21:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) As 'many people' are likely to search under 'Sherlock' perhaps a 'See also Baker Street Wiki (link here)' on the main pages might be useful.(There should be more 'signposting to other relevant wikis' across the wikiverse generally) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sherlock Hound The wiki is missing a Sherlock related show, Sherlock Hound or Meitantei Holmes in Japanese. Egon Eagle (talk) 15:19, January 14, 2014 (UTC) : Hello and welcome! This wiki is open to editing by anyone, so feel free to jump right in and add a page for Sherlock Hound. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:22, January 14, 2014 (UTC) An Idea Maybe we should have links to lists of literature, television and cinematic adaptions on the main page, just after the pictures/links? Тостер (talk) 15:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : Wouldn't that be giving the same links twice? Since the pictures are links. I had been thinking of adding captions to the images to make it clearer what is what. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Certainly it's a hard question with all these links... Тостер (talk) 21:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sherlock Holmes Baffled Is there any way to add Sherlock Holmes Baffled (1900) on the main page? Also, I wonder, what pictures should be used in cases when we don't have Watson or otherwise can't get the picture of both him and Holmes for the main page? Тостер (talk) 22:25, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : I'll add it when I get a chance. I generally use whatever images I can find that look clear and good quality - I do usually use an image of Holmes and Watson but I can use somethig different, it doesn't have to be them. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:03, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :: Good. I must admit, though, that you'll hardly find anything better then screenshots we already have because that's the best quality we can get of this film, unfortunately... --Тостер (talk) 23:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Blog about Sherlock I've created a new blog, for my fellow Sherlockians and I was wondering if you guys had any suggestions of what I can post on my blog. http://www.accomplicedeductions.blogspot.com Hope you like it.. :D --ChinaSpy (talk) 15:01, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ChinaSpy :Nice blog! Maybe you could post popular theories about the upcoming season, and give us your opinion of what may or may not happen, and why. --Nxtstep101 16:59, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :I enjoyed it. -- 03:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Your blog was interesting. --Sherrinford (talk) 04:45, May 29, 2014 (UTC) FIREARMS Does anybody here have a complete list of firearms and/or other weapons as well as drugs or poisons used/listed in the show? Thanks. Taliesin2 (talk) 20:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Hi! You might get a better response if you posted this in the forums. The Questions and Answers board would probably be a good place to post it. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC)